


Insecurities

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [40]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Smut, pregnant!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Settled back in EF. Emma & Killian are married and expecting first child. She's becoming overwhelmed at the prospect of being a new mother, as well as princess duties. All her insecurities are boosted by the pregnancy hormones so not only is she worrying over the big things but every little thing has her anxious as well even worrying that Killian doesn't think she's beautiful now that she's a bit 'bigger' around the stomach with her pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

There's one thing you should know when you're married to Emma Swan. Get ready for trouble. Killian found this out only a week after their honeymoon when they got into a stupid fight over who does what in their own home. She had convinced herself that all the what she called 'womanly jobs', were hers to do (this meant almost everything except, you know, going outside and actually doing something for fun). It was after much pushing and yelling that Killian found out that she didn't want to leave the house, because she hated the feeling of not belonging, and inside she felt like she belonged somewhere. After he'd convinced her (in the most pleasurable way possible) to go outside with him and explore this new realm together, things had brightened up. They shared the household chores now, always doing them together, side by side.

Her parents thought it was ridiculous, them having a house when there was a perfectly good castle waiting for them. But Emma wasn't Queen yet, and as long as she wasn't, she wouldn't live in that castle.

Killian loved it either way, their life together.

There was one other thing he had to know about Emma Swan when he was married to her and she was pregnant...she couldn't handle hormones.

Right now, he was watching her as she stood in the doorway that led to the balcony, absent-mindedly rubbing her swollen stomach and staring out over the lake that was directly in front of their house. No one else would've noticed the tension in her shoulders, and the general sadness that hung around her. But he did. Of course he did. He always noticed the little things no one else did, because he knew her so well.

He saw now that she was pulling away from him for some reason. So he approached her gently, putting his hand on her back and massaging gently into the spots he knew were aching. She moaned softly, her eyes fluttering shut. Killian leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her shoulder. "What's the matter, my love?" he whispered.

"Nothing." she said.

"Swan." Killian said, and it was enough to make her sigh and then break.

"Fine!" she snapped. "I'm just nervous! What if I won't be able to raise this child? What if I'm a bad mother?!"

And there it was. He knew it was a fear every mother-to-be had; but Emma already was a mother. "You'll be a brilliant mother, Emma. You've done brilliantly with Henry."

"But I never raised him! I left him in the system, the system that screwed me up, and I've never actually raised a kid! What if I can't do it?"

Killian grabbed her hands and spun her around so she was facing him. "Emma Swan, you'll be the best mother a child could ever ask for. Don't you dare think otherwise, because I know it. And this time around, the child's father will be here with you, every step of the way." He slid his hand into her neck and smiled at her, his thumb gently stroking her face. "I'm nervous too. I've never raised a child in my life. But we can figure this out. Together, like we do everything else."

She closed her eyes, taking his hand that was in her neck and holding it tightly against her. "I know. You're right. But...I don't know."

"I know, my love. I know." he whispered, leaning in and kissing her forehead gently. She froze for a moment, and he knew there was something else that was bothering her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She buried her face in his shoulder and suddenly, she was crying. "Oh darling." he whispered, stroking her hair. "My lovely Emma, tell me what's wrong. You know you can tell me anything." For a good long moment, she just cried and he held her, rocking her gently in his arms, pressing his lips to the shell of her ear. "Sweetheart, tell me."

"I'm so scared." she sobbed.

"You have every right to be, my beautiful Swan."

"I'm not though."

He pulled away, unable to hide the shock on his face. "What...?"

"I'm not beautiful at all. I look like a whale, I'm constantly crying...I don't know how you stand being near me." she sobbed, tears marking her beautiful face, and Killian's heart broke a little. It was horrible to see the woman he loved and adored above all else feel so insecure about herself.

"Darling, no." he said, grabbing her face between his hands and forcing her to look at him. "You are beautiful. Gorgeous. I love you with all my heart and now you're carrying our child." One hand went to her stomach to rest there. "It's a beautiful thing to see. You, glowing with near motherhood, so full of our child." Emma's tears didn't stop flowing, so he took her in his arms and rocked her gently. "I love you, Emma. You are beautiful, gorgeous and most precious to me. No matter how you look. I will always think you are the most beautiful woman in all the realms. I love you so much."

Emma's sobbing subsided. "How can you love me so, Killian?"

His thumb ran over her quivering lips. "True Love, lass. It's part of the job description." he teased, and she managed a small smile. "And because you are worthy of every ounce of love I can muster and then some. I love you, I love you, you stubborn woman. Gods, I love you."

Emma closed her eyes. "I don't feel very loveable at the moment."

Killian made a split-second decision, pulling her close and cupping her bottom in his hands. "Then let me show you that you are."

She gasped, her cheeks flushing with immediate arousal. "Killian, you don't have to..."

"Oh Gods, Emma, I  _want_  to. I want to, so bad. I want  _you_." He began showering the skin of her beautiful neck with hungry kisses, and she couldn't help but melt into it, her eyes closing and a small moan escaping her lips. "Give in, Emma. Let me make you feel like the beauty you are."

"Killian, I'm so fat right now..."

"You're pregnant. There's a difference. And even if you were fat, I wouldn't give a rat's ass. I'd love you all the same, until the end of time. Do you really think I love you for your looks?"

She shrugged, and Killian pulled up her dress to her waist and slid his hand inside her panties. She gasped when he brushed his fingers over her sensitive little bud. "I-I don't know."

"I don't love you because you're beautiful, sweetheart. You're beautiful because I love you." He let one finger slip inside and she gasped, her arms coming around his neck, a moan escaping her. "Come to bed with me, darling." He grabbed her hips with both hands, his finger leaving her instantly, and she whimpered. He lifted her up, giving her no other choice than to wrap her legs around him.

"Don't, I'm too heavy."

She was heavier, indeed. But nothing he couldn't handle. "I've spent my life carrying heavy loads, my love. I can handle my pregnant wife." He brought her over to the bed and lowered her on it. She was still crying, but her entire body spoke of arousal. "If you really don't want me to ravish you, then I won't." he said, now slightly worried. "I'll never force you."

"It's not that I don't want it. It's that I think you don't."

Killian growled, pushing her dress up and promptly burying his face between her legs. He ripped her panties away and started devouring her with everything he had. Emma screamed. "I want it, baby. I do, don't ever let anything convince you otherwise." he whispered against her dripping core, making her shiver. "Gods, sweetheart, you're so wet for me." he added, before diving back in, and she cried out. He devoured her until she screamed in pure pleasure and grabbed his hair tightly, to keep him where he was. Suddenly, he slipped two fingers deep inside her, the change making her back arch. He pumped as hard and as deep as he could as he watched her beautiful face. "Come for me, Swan." he whispered, and as he walls started to clench around his fingers, he sucked her clit between his lips, causing her to crash over the edge. Her walls spasmed around him as she screamed and screamed, and he watched her fall apart. "Gods, you're so beautiful."

Emma looked at him with lidded eyes, tears long dried on her cheeks, and all he saw now was lust and hunger. All her insecurities had vanished. "More." she whispered hoarsely.

Killian grinned wolfishly, moving up her body, and taking her dress with him. When her stomach was revealed, she froze up, her hands coming down to stop him. "Shh, my darling." Killian said gently, putting her hands at her sides and then kissing her beautiful swollen stomach in which their baby was growing. "You are beautiful. In every. Single. Way." He accented the words with a kiss on her stomach, and he felt her relax slightly. "I'm going to ravish you now, Emma. I'm going to make love to you and make you forget all of your insecurities."

Emma moaned softly, running her fingers through his hair. "Then please." she whimpered. "Please, Killian, get up here."

Emma wasn't known to beg very quickly, so Killian knew it was serious business. She wanted him desperately, and she was going to get him one way or another. He moved up her body, pulling her dress up with him. She wore nothing underneath it, and she was beautiful, so gorgeous Killian could spend an eternity worshipping her and it wouldn't be enough. He kissed her entire body, making her crave him more and more, until she had enough of his antics and yanked him up by his hair to crash her lips to his. She spread her legs for him to slide in between, and he rid of his clothes quickly, before sliding back between her legs, lifting them up over his thighs so she was more comfortable as he slid home deep inside of her.

She was so unbelievably wet and tight, that Killian could barely maintain an upright position. He grabbed her hips and started moving his hips, pushing in and out at a slow pace. He couldn't fall forward, her stomach was a little in the way, but that was okay. From here, it was easy to see her beautiful face contort in all kinds of pleasure. "Gods, Emma, I love you so much. You're so God damned wet for me." He let his fingers graze over every bit of skin he could reach in this position, caressing her, loving her like she deserved.

Emma arched her back, her moans like music to his ears. "Killian, oh god." she moaned, grabbing his hands and squeezing hard, asking him without words for more, more, please God more.

He pulled out of her, then pulled her up and spun her around, placing her on his lap while he wrapped his arms around her from behind and then gently taking her from below her. She moved her hips sensually, slowly driving him insane. He kissed her neck lovingly. "Are you close, my love?" he asked, and she nodded feverishly. His hand dropped to her clit, his thumb pressing down on the hard nub, making her scream. "Come for me, darling. Feel how much I love you. And never forget it." His thrusts grew erratic, because he was close too, so close, and he just wanted to explode inside her. But she had to come first. That was his modus operandi. Her pleasure always came first. "Come, darling. Now."

With that, she shattered. Her head fell back on his shoulder as she screamed, and he looked at her beautiful face as her peak washed over her, again and again. He thrust up into her two more times and then he exploded, too. He cried out, burying his face in her neck and kissing her beautiful skin. "Oh God, Killian."

"I love you, my darling, my love, my life. Remember that."

Emma nodded as he slid out of her gently and laid her down on the bed. She was beyond exhausted but looked distinctly satisfied. "I will, I will, I love you." she murmured incoherently, pulling his arms tight around her and snuggling close to his chest.

"I love you both." Killian whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair. "My beautiful wife and child. There isn't a thing I won't do for either of you. You are my life, and I won't leave you for anything." Killian buried his nose in Emma's hair and he felt her relax and fall asleep his embrace.

There was one thing you have to know when you're married to Emma Swan. You are the happiest person alive. And he was.

He really, really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
